bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mangetsu20/Mangetsu Reviews: The Hueco Mundo Arc Part II
Welcome to the Bleach Arc Hub The Hueco Mundo Arc, Part II Mangetsu Review Mug Shot.jpg Hey guys, welcome back to Part II of the ongoing Review over the current Arc, the Hueco Mundo Arc. Since I saw quite a few comments encouraging me to go forward, I decided to go ahead and continue while the inspiration is still very much fresh. Getting to Buisness Pic.jpg Let's get this party started! Previously, on Bleach... Tea Party!.jpg Cause nothing completes a War Summit like some dang Tea! So Kaname proceeds to activate what seems to be some sort of security device that gives our esteemed Espada a top-down magnified view of Ichigo and his two bros. We get a peak of our various other Espadas character in the following panels. Ranging from the Barragarn's mentioning how young they are, eliptical helmetted Aaroniero's Captain Obvious statement, and Szayelaporro's eerily creepy comment of them not being...arrousing. ... Yeah, that's the kind of thing a RAPIST would say, so I obviously want to keep a wide berth from this creepy f***er. Anywho, Aizen proceeds to give them intel on who they are, giving them all a history lesson that greatly exaggerates how they singlehandedly challenged the WHOLE Gotei 13 to battle with only four of them. They all make varying comments; from Zommari noting they're short one person (how many Captain Obvious comments are we gonna get?); Ulquiorra answering in his bland monotone; Nnoitra making note how weak they are and Harribel chiding Nnoitra for underestimating them so soon, with the prior taking offense to said comment. Then, one of them gets up... Screw Tea, Time to Kill!.jpg Kaname: Wait, you didn't finish your tea- Grimmjow: Screw tea, I want to kill those bastards! Aizen, however, doesn't take kindly to Grimmjow storming off in the middle of tea-er...War Summit, yeah, that! Awesome Aizen.jpg Aizen: On your knees, b**h! You will drink tea and you will like it! So once when Grimmjow took his undignified seat, Aizen then comforts the Espada saying underestimating the three intruders he just took great care in exaggerating their exploits are not a "real threat". Because a real threat would be a sabateour dumping all of your precious tea into a harbor or something, ha! (I swear, no more tea jokes XD) A Trustworthy Liar.jpg Aizen: Do I look like the kind of guy who'd lie to you? Gin: Actually- Aizen: Don't answer that, Gin! This is one of the reasons why Aizen was still viewed as a great villain. Aizen's calm, smooth demeanor mixed in with that sinisterly attractive tone that'd make swoons of women fall to his knees (when he's not using his Aura of Epic to crush them into submission :P), and his words are so charismatic, he probably could run for office today and win presidency with how assured he is in every word leaving his lips. So, after that lonely panning shot of Orihime gazing out hopefully at the moon, we get back to our heroic MANLY trio. Exactly what have they accomplished? Are we there yet!.jpg Maybe sprinting with a giant butcher blade on your back is tiring you out, Ichigo? After Ichigo narrowly evades being lectured by Uryu about something SMART again, he notices a small Hollow Lizard. Now, while this seems to be something simple in analysis, but this raises the question of the idea do Animals turn into Hollows? Most of the time when a human has turned into Hollows in the past, they've often shown to be two times to three times the size of a human, and never regress in size. Where do the small Hollows come from? Were they spawned from an unnatural process of Hollowfication? Are they animal souls? (Please speculate in the Comment section, as I'm curious what this means). As Ichigo and Uryu argue the semantics on how Hollows and Quincies adapt well within High Concentrated Spirit Energy Atmospheres and how Soul Reapers are the same, Chad stares at his fist with a dawning realization. My home!.jpg Chad: Waitaminute! This place...feels so nostalgically bland, course, and without any real substances and depth! This...this is an environmental mirror of my soul! Ichigo: You also pretty much summed up what makes your personality, too After that rousing bit of recollection and monologue...crap hits the fan! Zuul!.jpg ZUUL, MOTHER-F***ERS, ZUUUUUUUUUUUL!!!! Luckily, this sudden entry of scary looking monsters happened in the distance and wasn't heading straight for them. However, what they saw them chasing happened to be a small little girl, cloaked and partially hidden. Now at this point, this kid could've been anybody, so I have to give some props on the visage disguise and the situation at hand. So, our brave hero finally gets in on some action of his own...! Whammo.jpg Poor sucker didn't stand a chance... As the others descended upon the horrific monstrocities, it turns out they actually are quite pathetic. They immediately start complaining about the pain and beg them not to hurt them further. Honestly, they should be grateful Ichigo kept his sword sheathed, otherwise Tiki-Head would've been shishkabob. Non-lethal measures aside, the supposed kid in distress turns out to be... Enter Child Nel.jpg D'awwwww, isn't that the most adorable Arrancar...wait, what-?! That's right. The supposed "human" child was just a Hollow herself, an Arrancar in fact, named Nel. Tiki Mask, Beetle-Mask, and Worm-Bull all happened to be her friends, as they were playing one of their many nonsensical games. However, something that Nel says comes off a bit weird... Maschosism.jpg What the Hell ARE they teaching this kid?! Weird personality vices aside, it turns out that this misfit squad turns out to be a ramshackled family. Tiki-Mask and Beetle-Mask being Nel Tu's older brothers, and Worm-Bull being their "pet". Its a weird yet pleasant surprise to see that Hollows can retain positive personality traits. When all we've seen is heartless, cruel humanoid monsters and beasts with an unsatiable appetite for souls and human flesh, its nice to see that Hollowity isn't so much different from Humans and Soul Reapers alike. As they take a ride on Worm-Bull, Nel explains that all four of them are indeed Arrancars, but have no expertise in combat whatsoever. She then proceeds to take real notice of Ichigo's attire and weapon of choice as he, Chad, and Uryu proclaim EXACTLY who they are, like the GENIUSES they are. However, the reactions made...are priceless. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-!!!.jpg WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-?! Not the brightest bulbs in the closet, are they? Adorkable to be sure, but still not a good sign of intelligence. But they don't have time to hash out racism cards, as they have BIGGER concerns lying in wait for them... Here Comes a New Challenger!.jpg Sand Man: Security System Engaged! Termination of Intruders Commencing! The Guard of White Sand, Runuganga. You know, for something that is made out of a large mass of sand, that's certainly not very intimidating. Henceforth, you shall be known as Sand Man! Ichigo responds with a Getsuga Tenshou, as that's the ONLY technique he knows. He thinks its beaten until it pulls itself together, now being even more pissed than before. Ichigo tries to get Chad and Uryu to help, but they don't think their efforts would be anymore effective than Ichigo's. Oh well, time for Plan B: GET THE HELL OUT OF DODGE! Sand Man Technique, Sand Trap!.jpg Sand Man used Sand Trap. It was VERY effective! So they quickly realize that they're sinking and they have no way of getting out of this with everyone intact. I'd consider giving them the obvious advice and DEFY PHYSICS by jumping with your Arrancar pals in tow and take the skies, but that's obviously a tension killer. Ichigo tries to find a weakness obviously against this Sand element Arrancar, and Nel says is water. Well, considering there's no water, how're they supposed to-? Chilled Out.jpg Tsugi no mai, Hakuren! Holy Popsicles, Batman! (lol) The Sand Man was frozen by a Dance-named technique. But who on earth would be-?! Arrival of Friends.jpg Rukia: How many times does this make when I have to save your butt? So with the arrival of said comrades, the merry band of misfits and the trio of manly awesome adds Renji and Rukia to the equation. How did they find them so quickly? Why are they wearing desert cloaks that look so fabulously stylish on them? How can Rukia use an Ice/Snow Zanny in a desert?! Tune in next time on the 3rd Parter of the Hueco Mundo Arc Review! Please leave your comments below on your thoughts of what's been reviewed and any hypotheses on those mystery Animal Hollows. See ya guys later! Category:Blog posts